The Chosen Ones Master
by ted200
Summary: Obi Wan Kenobi has just lost his master little does he know that events of Naboo will change his life more then it has now and it is all tied to a prophacy he thought had nothing to do with him
1. Chapter 1

**The chosen ones master**

**Authors note**

My take on a star wars story please give it a chance this chapter is short and more an explanatory one, this story will focus on my favourite Jedi Obi Wan and will feature Anakin and other fave characters.

All rights belong to George Lucas and as of a few moths a go Disney and Lucas arts

**Chapter one A new part of the Prophecy**

In a time of strife the chosen one is found.

His master will be humble and strong willed and possess a power he knows not.

Only when he finds the crystal and completes his task will he become worthy to possess his hidden strength and find his shining light.

The chosen one has been found and will need a master of strength and serenity to lead him on his path to defeat the darkness.

**Coruscant**

On the planet of coruscant there is one place in the whole world where peace and equality reigned free in the galaxy the Jedi Temple.

But there was one troubled mind a wake this night the most esteemed of the order of the Jedi Master Yoda.

In the gardens of a thousand fountains full of many plants native to planets throughout the galaxy Master Yoda sat.

For the most respected Jedi on the temple Yoda wasn't much to look at on the outside he was a small troll looking creature which had long ears and clawed hands but his eyes held wisdom and peace that none could match and like a viper he could strike when you least expect him too but tonight he was troubled and when Yoda was troubled the Jedi should worry.

In his hands was a data pad it told the translation of newly discovered information of the chosen one and his master it troubled Yoda greatly

At first all the holocron had told was the prophecy of the chosen one that he would destroy the dark side of the force and usher in a thousand year age of peace well in galactic terms anyway.

There would still be crimes in the galaxy Yoda was sure it just meant destroying the Sith for as a Jedi knows the darkness can only be pushed back never destroyed fully.

The power that governed them all but of the master nothing had been said till now after the events of Naboo.

The master in question was Obi Wan Kenobi but for a while it looked like Obi wan wouldn't even be a Jedi he was to be sent to agricorps at one time but on the journey his fate had entwined with Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn who made him his Padawan learner not long after those events on Bandomeer.

Throughout the years they had bonded in some ways more than master and student but when they clashed could be quite cold to each other the worse being when Obi Wan had briefly left the order, it took months to get things back to normal but in the end they were stronger for it.

When Obi Wan reached twenty five years old they were sent for negotiations on Naboo where they met the queen and escaped the separatists.

The Separatists were a rival government set up against the Republic under the name of the Trade federation.

But their star ship had been damaged and they had to land on a planet in the outer rim called tatoinne where Qui Gon discovered the chosen one Anakin Skywalker.

After Anakin won a race which secured the repair parts and his freedom they arrived in coruscant but not before facing a Sith called Darth Maul.

Anakin was then presented to the Jedi Council for testing he showed his strength in the force but the darkness Yoda had felt had led to Anakin being rejected by the order leaving an angry Qui Gon declare he would train the boy despite the order and Obi Wan being his Padawan, it had strained the last few days they had together.

So the battle of Naboo had taken place the Gungan and Naboo armies fighting the droids and Obi wan and Qui Gon facing Maul.

Qui Gon fell in that battle while Obi Wan had triumphed over Maul and with his dying breath Qui Gon asked Obi Wan to train the boy which is when the Holocron had revealed this new information.

So here was Yoda wandering what should be done, worry on his brow the truth was he didn't want Obi Wan to suffer more but the dice had been cast and Obi Wan had to be strong.

Yoda had decided, he needed council and the only one he trusted to discuss this information was with his fellow Jedi Master Mace Windu.

"Please bring master Windu to me young one" asked Yoda to a young Padawan "oh and Padawan tell master Windu only he is necessary" and with that the young lad ran off, always wanting to please these Padawan he mused.

Twenty minutes later Yoda's mind had finally wandered looking at the plants and water and finally he felt Mace's presence in the force strong as always like iron.

"You requested me Master Yoda" asked Mace Yoda chuckled inwardly even the Masters acted like Padawan around him "yes require council I do, of the record this must be" explained Yoda.

Mace looked surprised by this only once had he been summoned to a meeting of the record with Yoda and that was about the coming of Skywalker the supposed chosen one.

"No supposed about it know I do now chosen one he is" Mace was surprised his thoughts betrayed him so quickly but then Yoda had always been a sharp one.

"What has confirmed his for you Master Yoda we were still unsure last time we spoke" questioned Mace.

"Read this you must understand you will" Master Yoda passed the data pad over to Mace who accepted it.

Ten minutes later Mace stopped reading "so the chosen one after all Anakin is and Knight Kenobi will soon face a great trial and find a new crystal by the sounds of it but what trial and new power will Kenobi possess" asked Windu.

"My first thoughts theses were I checked Knight Kenobi's last medical records the level of midichloriens have risen close to my own level he is now and once proven himself in this trial close to the chosen ones they will be" explained Yoda.

"Soon I expect these events to happen Master Yoda with the triggering of the holocron especially" decided Mace.

"Agree with you I do a unofficial job I have for you gather all data on Obi Wan that we have tell him I will soon keep this discussion off the record we must the future of the Jedi may depend on it, of to check on Obi Wan I will" decided Yoda.

As Yoda got up a sense of darkness could be felt in the temple making his senses clouded that's when the screams started from every corner they seemed to be Mace and Yoda ran to where the darkness could be felt most and rand into a terrified Anakin Skywalker Obi Wan was in trouble.

**Authors note**

Hopefully you don't hate this too much and review I decided to change Anakin's destiny slightly but it will still be a turbulent road getting there.

I am researching Star wars history so if there is any I should know or you think will be relevant please send it especially on the first few years of the Kenobi Skywalker team also suggested pairings would be nice to thanks guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Star wars: The chosen ones Master**

**Author's note **

Hello sorry for the long wait my computers been broke for a while now, in response to the reviews I agree that my grammar is poor and now know that commas are important I hope I can improve the more I write, also in response to the review from MJLupin27 I have always thought that Obi Wan was the right Master for Anakin I'm hoping to show that in my story, any way rights are owned by Disney and George Lucas no profit is made in the writing of this story.

**Chapter 2: Nightmares**

It was the same nightmare again Obi Wan Kenobi was again fighting the tattooed Demon Darth Maul, he mocked him knocking his Lightsabre away always the same, falling into the pit watching as Darth Maul tried to finish him and as much as he wanted the demon to succeed to join his Master in the force he never did, he flipped over the demon and cut him in two once again and watched him fall down the pit once again but as before no feeling of victory came only a horrible feeling of guilt of not being fast enough of despair and failure.

His mind told him that the nightmare was almost over he just had get through this next bit the worse bit, he approached his fallen master Qui Gon Jinn wounded horribly in the stomach with no way of recovery just enough time to say goodbye no to make sure his chosen one was ok.

The nightmare always taunted him with this thought, a vile thought jealous thoughts full of hatred to Anakin Skywalker "Obi-wan promise… promise me you will train the boy" and once again the words unbidden in his mind replied "Yes Master" tears streaming down his face "he is the Chosen One he will bring balance train him." And with one last breath Qui Gon died and the nightmare should end.

Darkness swept round the room any minute now Obi-Wan thought and he'd wake to start the day, coldness gripped at his heart so painful that it hurt he fell to his knees crying out he felt darkness all around him and in the darkness a set of yellow eyes glowing the dark.

"You failed me Obi-Wan" His Master shouted "You're not a knight you are still a Padawan" Qui Gon yelled pain exploded as a bond thought dead flowed to life emotions that weren't his went through his mind anger he had never felt before especially from his master.

His master eyes grew bright yellow almost as if the evil was trying to get out he moved his hands towards his Lightsabre hooked on to the pitch black robes Obi-Wan knew he always said he hated, Qui Gon ignited his blade a bright red light appeared and Qui Gon pressed it against Obi-Wans chest making a slight burn, Obi-Wan bit down the urge to cry out but looked down at his feet instead Qui Gon was right he had failed him, suddenly Qui Gon pulled back and then forced the blade through Obi-Wans stomach making him gasp in pain and brought his face closer and whispered "now you know what I felt when you failed to protect me" Qui Gon then pushed Obi-Wan to the floor who landed with a cry "Come to Naboo come to Naboo and face me for what you have done".

Then a bright light surrounded Obi-Wan and he entered the world of the living once more with a horrible scream that echoed or seemed to echo throughout the Jedi Temple and through the force itself, he found himself in his room bed tangled and a very scared Anakin and concerned Yoda greeted him, it took a while for Obi wan to calm down and when he did he breathed out "My masters back" and passed out unconscious once again not seeing Yoda's shocked look.

**Authors note**

So here is chapter 2 it's not a long chapter but I expect my chapters to get longer now I'm back on fanfiction if anyone wants to review feel free actually if anyone can tell me more about Obi-Wan and Qui Gon jinn's history would be appreciated I'm sure my grammar isn't great here so any help or helpful criticism would be appreciated anyway next chapter will be called dealing with the future which will mainly deal with the repercussions of the nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Wars: The Chosen One's Master**

**Authors note**

Here is chapter three I expect a longer chapter this time but not by much I expect they will get longer as the story goes on, all rights are owned by Lucas Arts and Disney no money is made from this story.

**Chapter 3 Dealing with the future**

Pain that was all Obi-Wan felt emotional and physical, it had been two hours since his nightmare and he was still trying to make sense of it, in actual fact the more pressing thing was the renewal of the bond between him and his dead Master Qui Gon Jinn a thing only possible if his Master was actually still alive, but that couldn't be true as Obi-Wan had seen his Masters body burn.

Obi-Wan was currently laid down in a bed in the healers ward who despite running tests couldn't explain why the bond had come alive so strongly once again, it was something that was un heard of to the Jedi and the only connection was the surge of the dark side of the force that surrounded Obi-Wan in his nightmare so understandingly a feeling of unease was around the Temple.

"Master are you ok" cried young Anakin Skywalker with a resounding bang at the slam of the doors he forced open ignoring the reproachful looks of the fellow Jedi he ran past, Obi-Wan chuckled to himself "Yes Padawan I am fine except for the pounding headache and of course the rather strange nightmare of mine which I might add you aren't helping with" Obi-Wan threw him a stern look and glanced around the room hoping Anakin would get the message which he did "I apologise Masters" bowing his head "Master what happened to you I have never felt such darkness" Anakin actually shuddered at those words, of course Anakin was more in tune with the force then any Jedi perhaps more than Master Yoda.

Obi-Wan gave a sigh and looked at his Padawan closely it had been six months since Anakin became his Padawan and it hadn't been easy, it had taken a few days to complete the bonding as both had many conflicted feelings and of course Anakin had expected Qui Gon to be his Master which hadn't of helped things, there had been some positives though Anakin was a quick learner and was already catching up to the other Padawan in terms of academics and Lightsabre training, they had made Anakin a training sabre and soon would leave for Ilum to find his crystal it was these things that made Obi-Wan proud but unfortunately there were things that they needed to work on the chief one being his temper.

Anakin was unlike anyone else in the Temple, he had grown up with attachments mainly with his Mother and there had been many arguments between the two of them when Anakin had read the Jedi code and learned that it was forbidden for a Jedi to love and have attachments, it had become clear to Obi-Wan that Anakin would never stop forming attachments that was clear from the quick friendship formed between Queen Amidala and Anakin, he asked about her almost daily and would always look in the holonet for news of her and Naboo, also because of his upbringing he had never been trained to release emotions to the force in fact he relied upon them in fact there had been quite a few telling offs when Anakin had used his anger in training bouts, no it had become clear to Obi-Wan that a traditional way of training was wrong for Anakin and that maybe he should be allowed attachment.

"Master you in there" asked Anakin looking worried, wow thought Obi-Wan I must really have scared him with my nightmare how the roles can be changed Obi-Wan thought, it was usually Anakin who had the nightmares and Obi-Wan didn't think his usual line of dreams pass in time could work this time.

Obi-Wan gave a sigh "Anakin I will tell you everything but it must wait till I have spoken to the Council" Anakin nodded at the words but didn't seem to believe he would if the small frown had anything to show for him "come Padawan you will come with me to the Council you deserve to know" said Obi-Wan Anakin gave a cry of delight Obi-Wan smiled at him.

Obi-Wan changed out of the hospital clothes and into the traditional robes of a Jedi knight and he and Anakin walked toward the Council room.

It took about five minutes to reach the Council leaving Obi-Wans mind to wander to his nightmare though he didn't know if he could still call it that the force was telling him it was true.

Eventually they reached the entrance to the Council room and Obi-Wan knocked twice and a second later the doors opened by themselves or as Obi-Wan and Anakin knew by the force.

"Come Obi-Wan tell us what happened you will" called Master Yoda the over eleven masters nodded and Obi-Wan and Anakin gave a deep bow, Anakin stepped slightly behind him as a gesture of respect to his Master.

"As you know it has been six months since the battle for Naboo and the duel myself and Qui Gon fought against the sith, ever since these events I have been having nightmares plaguing my sleep and they were always the same till last night, usually I dream of the duel getting separated from Qui Gon, catching up to him only to see him get that horrible wound from the sith and then of course Qui Gon dying in my arms at the end of it, usually this is where the dream ended and I would wake but this time instead waking everything went darker instead, darker then I have ever seen before and that when I saw them yellow Sith eyes and the darkness was actually hurting me making my heart cold, I heard him then whatever it was using Qui Gons voice taunting me saying I failed him that I wasn't a knight I was still a Padawan and that's when I felt the bond that should be dead spring to life giving me such pain I haven't felt before and new emotions in my mind such anger, he moved his hands to the hilt of his Lightsabre and ignited it the bloody red of the Sith, he pressed it against me and then inflicted the same wound that had felled him and he leaned in close and said come to Naboo and face me for what you have done" Obi-Wan finished then.

The Masters were silent for a moment "interesting this is Obi-Wan. I think we must consider the facts. It was no ordinary dream I think we can all agree and the fact that we burned Qui Gons body should mean that the bond you two share should be extinct." Mace Windu the master of the temple explained.

"Say what suspect you do" interrupted Yoda the little Master had a look in his eye that he agreed with whatever Mace would say.

"I think we must consider either a clone has been made of Qui Gon and been taught the dark side or that the body that was burned was not Qui Gon and he somehow lived" announced Mace.

There was silence in the room "agree I do" announced Yoda breaking it. "what to do now we should decide" said Yoda Obi-Wan looked down at the floor. "I must go and face whatever this evil is the force is telling me I must".

Everyone looked at Yoda if anyone knew the will of the force he did "agree I do he must go".


End file.
